yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Akiza Izinski (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Akiza Izinski is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Akiza Izinski, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds anime. She appears in-game after the player reaches Stage 6 of 5D's Duel World (DM), at which point her Character Unlock Missions become available. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-AkizaIzinski.png | Profile Icon-DULI-AkizaIzinski.png | Icon-DULI-AkizaIzinski2.png | CutIn-DULI-AkizaIzinski.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-AkizaIzinski.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-AkizaIzinski.png | Defeat Decks Character Opponent Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Akiza Izinski reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Akiza Izinski, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yusei Fudo *When starting a Duel with Yusei Fudo, Akiza announces "Yusei, I want to know everything." followed by "What you see, what you feel during a Duel! **When she wins the Duel, she says "You taught me that my power is a gift and not a curse." **When she loses the Duel she says "This mark doesn't make me a witch - it makes me special." followed by "Thanks for teaching that, Yusei." Leo * When starting a Duel with Leo, Akiza announces "Sure, Leo. Let's see if you learned any new moves at school!" **When she wins the Duel, she says "I win, Leo. You gotta study harder." **When she loses the Duel she says "Well done, Leo! Seems you're keeping up with your studies!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Akiza Summons "Black Rose Dragon", she chants "A cold flame envelops the world! Black flower, bloom!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Akiza briefly appears and she announces "Come forth, Black Rose Dragon!" If that player hasn't already summoned "Black Rose Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Black Rose Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Feel the fury of Black Rose Dragon!" followed by "Black Rose Flare!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Black Rose Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "When it's Synchro Summoned, all cards are destroyed!" then followed by "Black Rose Gale!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Black Rose Dragon's effect activates!" followed by "Black Binding Bloom!" *When Akiza Summons "Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel", a cut-in frame of Akiza breifly appears, and she announces "Arriving from the beginning of creation!" followed by "Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Go, Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel!" followed by "Valhalla Harvest!" *When Akiza Summons "Fallen Angel of Roses", a cut-in frame of Akiza's face breifly appears, and she announces "Fallen Angel of Roses!" *When Akiza Summons "Gigaplant", a cut-in frame of Akiza's face breifly appears, and she announces "I Summon Gigaplant!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Gigaplant! Attack!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Gigaplant's effect!" *When Akiza Summons "Splendid Rose", she chants "This thorn hunter hides in the sacred forest!" followed by "Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Akiza's face briefly appears she announces "Appear, Splendid Rose!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Splendid Rose, whip 'em!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I use Splendid Rose's effect!" *When Akiza Summons "Stardust Dragon", she chants "The hopes of the world coalesce into a single star!" followed by "Let's rev it up! Synchro Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Akiza's face briefly appears she announces "Take flight, Stardust Dragon!" then followed by "Yusei... With your power by my side, I have nothing to fear! **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Stardust Dragon! Attack!" followed by "Cosmic Flare!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Stardust Dragon's effect activates!" *When Akiza Summons "Blue Rose Dragon", she announces "I Summon Blue Rose Dragon!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Blue Rose Dragon! Attack!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Blue Rose Dragon's effect!" *When Akiza Summons "Botanical Lion", she announces "Botanical Lion! Roar!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Botanical Lion attacks!" *When Akiza Summons "Copy Plant", she announces "I Summon Copy Plant!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "I Attack using Copy Plant!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Copy Plant's effect activates!" *When Akiza summons “Dark Verger”, she announces “I Summon Dark Verger!” *When Akiza summons “Evil Thorn”, she announces “I Summon Evil Thorn!” *When Akiza Summons "Glow-Up Bulb", she announces "I Summon Glow-Up Bulb!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Glow-Up Bulb's effect activates!" followed by "Resurrect by sending the top card of my deck to the Grave!" *When Akiza Summons "Lord Poison", she announces "I Summon Lord Poison!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Lord Poison attacks!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Lord Poison's effect activates!" *When Akiza summons “Revival Rose”, she announces “Flower again! Revival Rose!” * When Akiza Summons "Rose Archer", she announces "I'm summoning Rose Archer!" ** Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Rose Archer! Fire!!" *When Akiza Summons "Rose Fairy", she announces "Rose Fairy!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "I added Rose Fairy to my hand!" followed by "Since it wad due to an effect, I can Special Summon her!" *When Akiza Summons "Rose Lover", she announces "I Summon Rose Lover!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Rose Lover attacks!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Rose Lover's effect activates from my graveyard!" followed by "By banishing her, I can Special Summon a Plant from my hand!" *When Akiza Summons "Rose Paladin", she announces "I'm Summoning Rose Paladin!" **Most of the time when Akiza declares an attack with that monster, she announces "Rose Paladin! Attack!" followed by "Rose Spike!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "" *When Akiza summons "Twilight Rose Knight”, she announces “I Summon my Tuner Monster, Twilight Rose Knight!" **When Akiza activates the effect of that monster, she announces "Twilight Rose Knight's effect!" *When Akiza summons "Witch of the Black Rose”, she announces “I Summon the Tuner Monster, Witch of the Black Rose!" ;Spells/Traps *Whenever Akiza activates "Doppelganger", she announces "I activate my Continuous Trap, Doppelganger!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Fragrance Storm", she announces "I activate my Spell Card, Fragrance Storm!" * Whenever Akiza activates "Half Counter", she announces "I activate my Trap! Half Counter!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Ivy Shackles", she announces "The Continuous Trap, Ivy Shackles!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Nature's Reflection", she announces "I flip over my Trap Card, Nature's Reflection!" followed by "I reflect your effect's damage back to you!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Overdoom Line", she announces "My Continuous Trap, Overdoom Line!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Plant Food Chain", she announces "My Trap Card, Plant Food Chain!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Seed of Deception", she announces "The Spell Card, Seed of Deception!" followed by "I Special Summon a Level 2 or lower Plant from my hand!" *Whenever Akiza activates "Thorn of Malice", she announces “The Equip Spell, Thorn Of Malice!” *Whenever Akiza activates "Raging Mad Plants", she announces "The Quick-Play Spell, Raging Mad Plants!" * Whenever Akiza activates "Wonder Clover", she announces "I activate my Spell Card! Wonder Clover!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters ;Spell/Traps Trivia Category:Akiza Izinski pages Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters